Nanoha holy grail war you decide
by MangamanZX
Summary: just wanted to see your opinion and create the story from there... im suprised that more f/sn crossovers dont try this
1. poll point

This story puts the Nanoha characters you know and love into the roles of fate/stay night character roles, and I need help with some things… namely the master/servent relationships and who you want as the main character.

**Things that will not change**

**Masters:**

**Hayate**

**Suzuka**

**Arisa**

**Yuuno **

**Jail**

**Precia **

**The Berserker servent will be Vita and her master will be Hayate **

**These are completely changeable **

**Saber: either Signum or Fate (feel free to choose which one)**

**Lancer: Erio or Zest**

**Caster: ?**

**Archer: ?**

**Assassin: ?**

**Rider: Lutecia or Caro **

**So take your pick I'll wait for a few weeks before posting the first chapter and announcing who is who.**


	2. episode 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Fate/stay night or Magical girl lyrical Nanoha**

**Nanoha holy grail war**

**Prelude to the battle**

**Ch.1 of casters and knights part 1**

The residents of Uminari city looked up at the city above them as the two  
combatants fought above their heads, every strike of the adversaries deadly, and  
every clash of their swords ringing in the air like bells of the underworld… but for whom they tolled for was uncertain as was which of the combatants were winning. Stopping opposite the other on electric poles, both fighters looked fiercely at the other.

"So it seems that you have gotten better since last time." The first said holding in her hands a long broadsword, her long golden hair flying in the wind as her crimson red eyes regarded her opponent with anticipation.

"Naturally… I wouldn't want to disappoint you now would I" the second combatant said, a boy with long bright brown almost blond hair wielding a much smaller claymore blade "especially not in front of my Sensei."

"Then let it be that you will be another to fall to this technique" the blond girl said throwing her sword away.

"Not on my watch" the boy said jumping forward only to find that his hands had been bound to a wall behind him.

"Noble phantasm release" the girl recited almost mechanically "**I am the bone of my sword…****"**

The boy froze when he heard that phrase paralyzed by a single overwhelming instinct that rung though his head: oh crap.

**Three weeks earlier**

Yuuno Scrya awoke from his sleep by a slight nudging to his arm, looking up he saw the face of what looked like a young girl about the age of 9 looking excitedly at him "Nanoha what's wrong?" Yuuno said still half asleep to the girl who had nudged him awake.

"Suzuka says breakfast is ready and she told me to get you" Nanoha responded before running out of Yuuno's room as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Where does that girl get her energy from?" Yuuno asked no one in particular before getting out of his bed and walking out into one of the many hallways of the Scrya residence and coming to the dining room.

"Good morning sleepy head" a purple haired girl said from the table, her violet eyes being like warm beacons to the boy in the morning "if you don't hurry we'll be late for school.

"Morning Suzuka" Yuuno greeted the same as he usually did in the morning.

Suzuka Tsukimura otherwise known as the violet lily of Uminari high, a first year student and already among the top of her school and at age 15 she helped out her senpai Yuuno Scrya age 16.

"What's for breakfast today Suzuka?" Nanoha asked excited.

Suzuka smiled and put down a variety of dishes from chicken Caesar salads to zucchini and shishkabobs

"yay!" the cheerful nine year old shouted as Yuuno sat down. "Thank you for the food" Nanoha's smile never wavered in the slightest… Until she put what appeared to be a suculant piece of meat into her mouth and said mouth started foaming after she lost consciousness on the floor.

She was also a notoriously bad cook…..

Yuuno stopped dead in his tracks letting his own food drop to the plate with a small thud before a bright flash of light erupted from the piece of chicken.

Arisa Bannings was going through her usual routine of the morning, get up, get showered, have her servants make breakfast, hear the explosion from Suzuka's food half way across town, feed her dogs, not hear strange voices in her head, pack a lunch, and walk to school… assuming it was still there.

Suzuka was the first to pop her head out of the rubble being the furthest from the blast "oops"

Yuuno was the second, hoisting the unconscious Nanoha out likewise "Suzuka… what was that?" Yuuno asked shaking the nine year old awake.

"Chinese style orange chicken…" Suzuka responded looking at the destruction her cooking caused "amazing… to think that my food would cause an explosion this big by adding soy sauce"

Yuuno's eyes narrowed "what did it do before you added soy sauce"

"It still exploded… just not as powerful" a second voice said atop the refrigerator (or what was left of it) as Yuuno noticed a pink haired woman in a strange version of European armor with a sword on her waist "and although not lethal to most magus seems to have a powerful effect on inanimate objects and servants".

"Thanks for the exposition Saber but if you wouldn't mind getting me and Yuuno un-stuck it would be appreciated" Suzuka deadpanned struggling to get out of the rubble.

"Right away mistress" Saber acknowledged moving to dig all three of them out of the rubble.

**Same time ****Einzbern** **household Germany **

A girl with short brown hair stood over a large red triangle symbol and a girl about the same age as her covered in the blood of several people.

"And you all thought you could control me… please with that miniscule bit of power I'm actually surprised you weren't wiped out sooner than this" the brown haired girl said licking the blood off of her palm "so who might you be?"

"I am Vitalion daughter of Heracles but in this war I have been dubbed the name Berserker" the girl introduced herself looking around at the carnage that she caused "perhaps we overdid this a little…".

The brown haired girl looked around and sighed "I guess you're right Berserker… Vitalion… how bout I just call you Vita?"

Berserker looked at her with a raised eyebrow "that sounds good mistress".

"ALSO!..." the brown haired girl cut in "don't call me mistress… I prefer Hayate".

Berserker shrugged and walked behind Hayate out of the collapsing castle.

"Perhaps we need to find some servants to accompany us" Hayate noticed adopting a thinking posture.

Berserker sighed.

**Uminari airport**

A blonde figure with red eyes exited the plane as she looked around the airport for who she was looking for "so this in Uminari…" the girl stated, lost in thought.

"Is it to your liking?" a voice without a body said behind her.

"Yes… it is" the blonde cheerfully stated twirling around in a manner that suggested a carefree attitude.

"That is good…" the voice said melancholically to itself.

"This will be an interesting war" the blonde giggled after noticing a silver haired woman in a long coat and walking towards her.

Now out of the rubble Yuuno began to walk to school with Suzuka while Saber and Nanoha waved them off.

"You don't have to constantly try to kill me Saber" Nanoha said, picking up murderous intent towards her.

"Getting rid of the competition…" Saber threw back, drawing her blade and entering a ready position.

"Aren't we supposed to be on the same side?" Nanoha sighed materializing a simple staff and facing Saber "I won't like fighting you but if I have to then I guess I have no choice"

**To be continued**

**Authors note**

**Welcome to the first chapter: this chapter is more along the lines of introducing the cast then actual character development and I have a question for all of you readers…**

**WHERE TO NEXT?**

**Yep, I'm asking you guys to take a vote on what could happen next every chapter and based on the answers I get I'll pull the story a certain way**

**This chapter I'm asking: who do you think the main love interest(s) should be?**

**Nanoha?**

**Suzuka?**

**Arisa?**

**Saber?**

**Hayate and Vita?**

**Suzuka and Saber?**

**Or the mysterious blonde?**

**Voice your opinion…**

**And R&R**


End file.
